


Adventures of Corrin and Niles

by Giganotus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Is An Idiot, Crack, Hand Jobs, Innocence, M/M, Niles you can't just jack dudes off, Sexual Inexperience, especially when they're stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giganotus/pseuds/Giganotus
Summary: Corrin gets an unexpected visit from Niles one day.





	Adventures of Corrin and Niles

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is not serious. At all. It's meant to be very dumb. Characterizations are not meant to be accurate.   
> Anyway my best friend and I thought about the idea of Corrin being extremely stupid and this happened.

     Corrin is relaxing in his room. As usual. Because he’s not allowed to leave the castle. Ever. Gods it’s so boring. Every damn day Corrin is stuck in the boring castle. He wishes something interesting would happen.

     He’s just chilling, wearing his pajamas because fuck it, it’s not like he’s going to be leaving the house. Suddenly he hears his window being opened. His jolts upright in his bed and looks to his window. He sees it being pushed open from the outside and…

     It’s Niles.

     “NILES!!!!” Corrin shouting startles Niles and he tumbles into the room.

     “fUCK!” Niles groans, rolling onto his back. Corrin jumps out of his bed and over to Niles.

     “Oh no are you ok?!” Corrin asks.

     “I’m fine I only landed head first,” Niles responds sarcastically.

     “Oh good ok,” Corrin completely misses the sarcasm. Niles stares at Corrin wondering how someone can be so dense. He sits up slowly.

     “Why did you break into my room?”

     “Force of habit. I forgot I’m allowed in the castle,” Corrin stares blankly at Niles. Niles stares back. This continues for a solid minute.

     “WELL! Now that you’re here will you hang out with me? I’m soooo bored!” Corrin begs as if he’s a child. Niles can’t help but pity the poor guy.

     “Yeah alright,” he shrugs, accepting Corrin’s request. Corrin cheers, pumping a fist into the air. He then jumps up and gets back onto his bed.

     “Ooooh wanna hang out on the bed~?” Niles chuckles. Corrin just smiles innocently.

     “Yes!” Niles wonders if Corrin even caught the innuendo. He sighs and joins Corrin on the bed, keeping his hands to himself for now. Corrin just stares at him with a stupid grin on his face.

     “So if we’re not gonna fuck what do you plan to do?” Niles finally asks. Corrin tilts his head.

     “What do you mean?”

     “Fuck. Like. Bone.” Niles clarifies. Corrin just looks more confused. “Get it on. Get nasty. Get lucky.” still nothing but confusion. Suddenly it dawns on Niles.

     “Corrin… do you know what sex is?” he asks, concerned.

     “Yes! It’s uh… sex is… hmmm… uhh… it’s a thing. Yeah!” Corrin answers. Niles stares in disbelief. No one bothered to teach Corrin what sex is.

     “Oh gods dude. Ok, looks like I’m going to have to teach you. Surely you have urges sometimes. You’re, what, 18?” Corrin nods enthusiastically.

     “Ok have you ever jacked off?” Niles asks him. Corrin stares.

     “Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh”

     “Your dick. Have you touched it. Like when you had a boner.”

      _“I don’t know what you’re saying,”_ Corrin is so befuddled. “You mean like when I touch my dick to go pee???? Does sex have to do with this ‘boner’ you speak of???” Niles puts his head in his hand.

     “PENIS. HARD. RUB IT. FEEL GOOD. STUFF COMES OUT.” Niles tries to make it as blunt and simple as possible for poor Corrin.

     “OH OK! Yeah I’ve done that! Didn't know it had a name I just do it whenever I feel sad because it makes me forget for a moment how awful it is to be trapped in a castle all day every day with no outside contact. Withering away from loneliness…”

     “Holy shit dude…” Niles doesn’t even know what to say at this point. Corrin is just so nonchalant about it all.

     “Ok… uh… moving on… what if I told you… _I_ could touch the penis?”

     “You can _WHAT?!_ ” Corrin is floored.

     “I can touch the penis,” Niles repeats.

     “Wooooooah!!” Corrin is amazed. He never thought of letting someone else do it. “That’s too much power for one guy to have!”

     “Gods ok, do you want me to show you or not?” Niles asks. Corrin nods.

     “YES SHOW ME!!!” Corrin is so fucking pumped. “TOUCH MY PENIS!!!”

     “Don’t… say it like that. Just… take off your pants and underwear!” Niles instructs. Corrin is quick to obey. A little too quick in fact. Niles widens his eye when he sees what Corrin is packing.

     “Damn dude if you wanted you could have bitches flocking to you!” he compliments. Not that Corrin really gets what he’s saying. Without further hesitation, Niles grabs onto Corrin’s dick and begins to stroke it.

     “So I just… _oh_ ,” Corrin watches in fascination as his dick responds to Niles’s hand.

     “And this is what I meant by a boner. Dick hard,” Niles points out when he gets Corrin to his full length.

     “WOAH YOU TOUCHED IT AND IT DID THE THING!” Corrin shouts, pointing at his own dick. Niles groans, but doesn’t stop stroking.

     “Corrin stop making this weird…”

     “How is this weird?” Corrin legitimately doesn’t understand.

     “Stop talking please,” Niles practically begs.

     “BUT THIS IS SO COOL!!” Corrin is way too jazzed about what’s happening. Niles just looks deadpan up at Corrin as he rubs his thumb on the head. Corrin jolts and makes a funny noise.

     “HO BOY! That feels weird! Keep doing it!!!”

     “Seriously stop. You’re making this really awkward.”

     “What else am I supposed to do with my mouth then?” Corrin asks completely innocently.

     “That’s for another day, my friend,” Niles says, trying to focus. He tries to just tune Corrin’s ramblings out. It’s difficult considering the guy literally won’t shut up.

     “YOU MEAN WE CAN DO THIS AGAIN?!” Corrin squeals.

     “Yeah I mean, if you want,” Niles says flatly. This is probably the most annoying handjob he’s ever given. Corrin giggles excitedly.

     Soon enough Corrin bursts. He makes a rather adorable noise and actually stops talking for a moment as he covers Niles’s hand in cum. Niles takes his hand off, pulls out a handkerchief, and cleans it off.

     “Wow! That was even more fun than when I do it myself!!” he pants out, watching his dick slowly go down.

     “Yeah it’s usually more fun with someone else,” Niles says with a shrug.

     “I GOTTA GO TELL EVERYONE!”

     “What NO!” it’s too late. Corrin bolts up, puts his pants back on, and runs out the door.

     “GUYS GUESS WHAT NILES JUST SHOWED ME!!” can be heard echoing through the halls. Niles just stares at the open door.

     “Well this is gonna be a delightful talk with Leo later…”


End file.
